


Smells Like Love

by SilvertipStudio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, I love my children so much, Love, M/M, Mild Cursing, Potions, Sleep Deprivation, Spirit - Freeform, WE LOVE US SOME HOGWARTS WOLFSTAR, WolfStar kiss, harry potter fandom, kiss, love potion, silvertip studio, silvertipstudio, slughorn - Freeform, slughorn the matchmaker, spirit the writer, spirit writing, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertipStudio/pseuds/SilvertipStudio
Summary: When Remus can’t stay awake in potions class Sirius is happy to pick up the slack. However, chaos ensues when he does too good of a job on their potion.





	Smells Like Love

Remus was falling asleep. Even though he was standing upright in front of his potions table, his eyes were drooping shut. Slughorn finished his lecture about the danger of this potion, Amartent or something, and where to find it in their textbooks. Beside him, Sirius slowly turned to the page number Slughorn had said, scratching his temple with the tip of his wand. Everything felt heavy. He felt himself falling, falling, then the next thing he knew, something that was somehow both hard and soft was beneath him. “Moony, I’m flattered and all, but I can’t cut the Moonstone.” 

At the sound of Sirius’ voice and the shaking beneath his head, Remus jolted awake. A flush colored his cheeks as he realized that he had been using his best friend as a pillow. He pulled away, immediately missing Sirius’ warmth. Sirius didn’t seem upset though, instead he was chuckling, a smile lighting up his face. “M’sorry,” Remus said, ducking his head as Sirius returned to chopping the Moonstone for the potion. “D’you need help?”

“Don’t worry, Moony. You’re tired, I’ve got this,” Sirius waved off his fumbling hands. Easily, Sirius executed the complex instructions. As he dropped the ingredients in and stirred, Remus tried his best to keep from dozing off. He really did try his best, but he still found himself being shaken awake by Sirius whenever he needed his arm to chop something. Remus apologized every time, but it always ended up coming out as a mumble instead of proper, coherent words. However, Sirius never cared. Instead, he just smiled and waved off his best friend’s feeble apologies and attempts at helping. 

“C’mon, Pads, at least lemme try to help,” He had woken up from Sirius’ shoulder again, suddenly feeling more refreshed than he had all class. His eyes still threatened to close on him, but his limbs no longer felt heavy. Sirius still brushed him away, claiming that he still looked tired. However, when the black haired boy noticed Slughorn coming towards them, he shoved the spoon into Remus’ hand. 

“Here, you stir,” Sirius commanded, grabbing the knife up from the table in order to busy himself. 

“Ah, boys, how is your potion?” Slughorn asked, smiling his twitchy, nervous smile. He leaned over their cauldron and announced, “Looks the right color, now tell me, boys, what do you smell?” 

Remus, who’s hand had been slipping from the spoon as sleep threatened to overtake him, startled and took a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure instead of drowsiness, and he found himself taking another deep inhale of the potion. “Mm, it smells like leather, and firewhiskey, and dog...” He murmured. Then, his eyes opened wide and adrenaline began to pump viciously through his veins. “Wait, this is amortentia, isn’t it!?” 

Sirius stayed silent. He was too shocked by what his best friend had just proclaimed to produce a coherent response. Slughorn chuckled, walking away from the two Gryffindors’ table with a content smile on his lips. Before Sirius’ short circuiting brain could catch up, Remus bolted. His breaths were coming heavy as he pounded down the dungeon halls. He ran, and ran, and ran, until he found himself in his dormitory. Alone.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! What were you thinking!?” He yelled, pounding his fist into the wall. Pain coursed through his knuckles. When he finished, his right hand was bruised and bloody, and he felt no better than he had before. He felt worse. All the energy had drained from him. The anxiety, fear, and rage had dissipated, leaving him with a hollow feeling in his chest. Everything was fucking ruined. 

Remus collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow and curling up into a ball. The dorm was silent. His fellow Marauders were all in class, or at least were supposed to be, and anyone in the Common Room was too busy studying to be loud enough for him to hear. The silence should have been calming, but it was maddening. It gave him time to think, to come up with excuses for what he had smelled in the love potion, but instead he ended up reliving that horrid moment over and over again. Sirius’ shocked face seemed to be permanently burned onto the backs of his eyelids. 

“Remus?” Sirius’ familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Remus wished he could deny the way it made his gut twist, and warmth spread through his whole body. “Hey, c’mon talk to me,” Remus could feel the mattress dip, ancient springs groaning, as Sirius sat down beside him. He felt his friend place a comforting hand on his back. However, as soon as he felt it, Remus bolted into an upright position. 

“Look, Sirius, I can explain,” The words began flooding from his mouth. He kept his eyes trained on his hands, scared to look up at the other boy, “What I smelled was nothing. It doesn’t mean anything, I just really like leather and firewhiskey and dogs…” he trailed off. His gaze was still focused on the backs of his scarred hands, fingers fiddling with the fraying wool of his sweater. Those words filled the silent room, suffocating him until he couldn’t take it anymore. He finally looked up at Sirius. 

“You’re the biggest twat I’ve ever met."

Remus looked affronted, “Well, I—“ Sirius cut him off. He pressed his lips tentatively to the werewolf’s frozen ones. After only a few seconds Sirius pulled away, biting his lip as he scanned Remus’ blank face. Before Sirius could pull back all the way or begin to apologize profusely, Remus surged forward. He pressed a much more forceful kiss to Sirius’ lips, one hand burrowing into Sirius’ hair and the other cupping his cheek. Meanwhile, Sirius’ hands had found their home on Remus’ waist, pulling him into his lap as he deepened their kiss. 

Eventually, Sirius pulled away. Both Gryffindors’ breaths were coming in pants and their cheeks were flushed. Sirius rested their foreheads together, breathing in the scent of Remus, and brushing their noses together. However, instead of kissing him again, the way Remus so desperately wanted him to, Sirius said, “For the record, I smelled chocolate and wool and—“ This time it was Remus’ turn to cut him off with a kiss, even though they were both smiling far too much for it to really be a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!! If you have any comments, critiques (constructive tho pls), or just wanna talk I'm happy to chat and/or be validated lollll 
> 
> Anyway if you really liked this and also want to see some fanart, check out my artist friend and I's tumblr!!  
> https://silvertip-studio.tumblr.com/


End file.
